ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Halleth Aranel
Halleth is a young Lorrdian woman who is incredibly quiet about what she is thinking or her past. She has a well hidden history that she is not at all fond of. Her quiet nature and her Lorrdian skills are far helpful in her smuggling career. Still, the possibility of earning her trust is incredibly small as she is incredibly hesitant about who she trusts and will continue to do so far into the future. Biography Childhood - Life as a Jedi Halleth was born to two Lorrdian jedi on a temple at Lorrd. Her parents were Jim-Kwon and Boona Aranel. She was raised at the temple, beginning her Jedi training at an incredibly young age. She was eager to learn anything and everything from her parents, though she had a distinct fascination with ships - particularly their inner workings and repair. At age 13 she was taken on as an apprentice to Ion Galuon, a Cerean Jedi Knight. The two became instant friends and Halleth grew rapidly in her training. Ion's teachings were ones that Halleth treasured and enjoyed. He had a tendency to plan his lessons out so that she would make all the decisions unless they would ultimately lead to her death. If the decision went poorly, she would be able to learn from it when by Ion's guidance they were able to fix the situation. Halleth loved his teachings and his friendship as she trained with him to be a mediator. Tragedy came to Halleth at 19 when they were on one of her master's training missions. They came across a group of pirates while camping in the woods of Eclipse. The pirates were angered by the interruption to the counting of their profits. During the battle Halleth lost her balance as she swung her saber and injured Ion. When he died a few days later from the combination of all his injuries, Halleth blamed the death on herself. Feeling as though the Jedi would never again accept her after she had "killed" her master, she ran away. Smuggling Halleth ran for years, jumping from job to job as she tried to get by. She would jump from pirating to smuggling, all the while trying to find her niche and the job that would be perfect for her. After a few years she found that she really enjoyed smuggling and soon began to work on different smuggling crews. On one trip, particularly a ship called The Rogue, she began to form friendships and soon became incredibly close friends with a fellow crew member named Rion Wanobi. While they were quickly becoming close friends, Halleth's friendship with Rion was short lived. On one of their smuggling missions, their ship was boarded by the Brotherhood. They were looking for illegal contraband, which was luckily well hidden behind their boxes of legitimate cargo. One of the members of the Brotherhood, Alexar Wynn, became angered and shot Rion in the forehead before ordering that their legitimate cargo all be removed from the ship. From that day on, Halleth lost her ability to trust in others. Prisoner number ARA.H.82840 When she was 28, she was caught smuggling contraband (specifically choke collars and disruptor pistols) to a criminal orginization on Ator. For this she was imprisoned on Akrit'tar. The ship she had been able to commandeer as her own (The New Path) was taken from her as well as her saber and all her belongings. She was charged with possession of illegal contraband with intent to sell. She was sentenced to a five year prison sentence on Akrit'tar and soon transferred to the prison, given the prisoner number ARA.H.82840. Halleth was assigned to work in the storage unit of the prison and was able to smuggle into her cell a prison guards uniform. She was also able to smuggle her saber back to her and one night after three years in the prison, she broke out of her cell and left Akrit'tar, disguised as one of the guards who was leaving on a transport.